


The Vile Thing

by missydogblog



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien in love, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), This is a love story, the title is harsh but I swear it’s soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydogblog/pseuds/missydogblog
Summary: The story of an alien and a love so violent it saves countless lives.





	The Vile Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably not gonna write anything else for this fandom but I’m having an excellent time so I hope you enjoy this  
> I actually see Venom as gender neutral but he uses he/him pronouns in this so keep that in mind

For a species integrated so thoroughly with change, with constant flow and growth of shifting bodies, Venom’s existence has remained frighteningly static. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been alive. It feels achingly long; years spent in his species’ endless routine of growth and consumption. From the moment he came into the universe, he has known two things: death and obedience. The lives of other beings did not benefit the needs of the colony, and were thus extinguished; their bodies used as food for the colony’s deep and insatiable hunger. The lives of the weak were much the same, and Venom was no stranger to the threat of being cast aside, left to die on an abandoned world where his uselessness would no longer matter. Maybe at some point he believed them, that his disposal would be best for the greater good, but somehow he always managed to avoid the actualization of these threats. 

 

In that sense, change was not something Venom was accustomed to. The creatures they consumed were weak. The colony was strong. This was the way things were, and it never, ever changed.

 

At least, not until Maria Walters.

 

Her demeanor was nothing Venom was unfamiliar with. He’d seen those panicked, frantic eyes; her stumbling backward scrabble a thousand times before. Humans, although some of the more advanced creatures they’d encountered, were undoubtedly animals. Animals with a desperate craving for survival, which is something they shared. So although he knew he wouldn’t be able to sustain the two of them for long, he swiftly entered her body and willed them to stay alive.

 

**_Live, Maria_ ** _.  _ He commanded.  **_Live for me_ ** . 

 

She was weak, that much was certain. Frightened and malnourished, but astonishingly resilient to the strain Venom’s presence was no doubt putting on her. She lived longer than he expected her to, which he was grateful for. They’d need time if he wanted to escape.

 

Humans were not the first creatures able to contain them. But that was what his position was for- for surveying the environment and finding strengths and weaknesses. Humans could contain them, but they certainly would not survive the onslaught of the colony’s hunger on their small planet. He would be able to relay this information to the colony, would be able to provide food for his people, if he could just  _ escape _ . 

 

Maria was half dead when they heard the noise. Curled in on themselves, Venom ate everything nonvital in her body as a last-ditch effort to survive. He was just considering giving in and consuming her entirely, when Maria raised her feeble head to look at the unexpected intruder. And then something extraordinary happened. Something  _ changed _ .

 

Fear, desperation, anguish- these were all emotions Venom was more than familiar with. He fed off them greedily, knew the taste of their chemistry like he knew his own skin. But the moment Maria’s eyes met the stranger beyond the glass, they felt something else entirely. Before Venom could process it, Maria’s body was flooded so suddenly with a  _ new  _ feeling, something so entirely alien to Venom’s knowledge that for a moment he was so overwhelmed he did nothing but freeze. 

 

The moment did not last long.

 

They were on their feet as fast as their aching muscles would allow, clawing, pounding desperately at the glass that separated them from the outsider. The feeling did not stop; continued to swarm their head like a continuous electric shock. Dipping briefly into Maria’s knowledge, Venom searched for a word for these new signals.  _ Relief _ , Maria’s mind provided.  _ Affection. Gratitude. _

 

It was blinding. It was new. It felt  _ good _ . Venom wanted more.

 

_ Eddie. _ Venom found the outsider in Maria’s memories, along with a dizzying amount of color, warmth, and life associated with him.  _ Eddie. Eddie.  _ **_Eddie_ ** .

 

The sound of glass shattering beneath the force of a fire extinguisher was deafening, but not as grating as what came after. Alarms, flashing lights, Maria’s scream as they lunged at Eddie with the last of their strength.  _ Escape. We must escape. _

 

Eddie’s body was warm compared to Maria’s; strong and full of life. Most importantly, it would be able to get them out,  _ now _ . Venom reveled in the pounding of their heart, the delicious rush of adrenaline as they made their way out of the treacherous facility. Eddie’s body was  _ glorious _ , accommodating Venom so perfectly that it wasn’t long before they were nearly indistinguishable. The sharpness of cold wind hitting their face, the bewilderment at their body’s capabilities- it was as much Eddie’s as it was Venom’s. And Venom loved every second of it.

 

Venom used to think he would never find his Other; believed he was too useless and imperfect for the universe to grant him another half. But it was undeniable now, the way Venom slotted into place in a way that felt like he was made for it. It felt foolish to believe he was meant for anything  _ but _ this, to  _ be  _ Eddie Brock in the same way Eddie Brock was now him. Was he even alive before? He doubted it more with each passing second he curled around Eddie’s heart, like the tender touch of a lover. 

 

Clutching the thin base of the upper trunk of a cedar-  _ when did they get up here,  _ how  _ did they get up here _ \- they listened as the voices of security officers got quieter and quieter, until that delicious feeling was back once more, and Venom basked in the glorious flood of relief and amazement against their skull. Until today, Venom had had no concept of  _ wonder _ . It was almost intoxicating, the sudden and terrifying break from routine that was Eddie Brock. Venom would never go back, that much he knew. He wasn’t even sure he would know how. But he vowed that second that there was nothing in the universe that would ever tear himself from that feeling. From Eddie.  _ His  _ Eddie.

 

Venom started off by merely spectating. Eddie was overwhelmed, that much was obvious. Revealing himself would risk Eddie being frightened of him, recoiling or rejecting him. Venom was surprised at how much the idea stung. 

 

So he watched the world through Eddie’s eyes, watched this world that belonged to Eddie and was suddenly the most important thing in Venom’s life. At first that was all it was- it was important because it was Eddie’s. But the longer Venom watched and experienced the world as Eddie saw it, the more that elusive  _ wonder _ creeped through the corners of his consciousness. He wondered at the lights of the city, the smell of pavement slicked with rain, the sound of drunken friends singing their favorite song. It was all so new and bright and  _ wonderful _ , and Venom found himself lost in the rush of senses as Eddie walked purposefully to his apartment.

 

It wasn’t until Eddie fumbled with the lock on the door that Venom came to a terrible realization.  _ All of this will be gone _ , he thought bitterly.  _ The colony will leave nothing behind. This world will die at their hands _ .

 

This was not something he could allow.

 

Eddie was scared when Venom first spoke to him. This was mostly expected, there was no easy way to tell someone they were going to be sharing their life and body with an alien stranger for the foreseeable future. But Venom needed Eddie now, needed to save the world he’d only known for less than a year.  _ Protect this world. Protect Eddie. Protect us _ . Venom was nothing if not a highly motivated worker.

 

The bonding process was not easy for either of them. Eddie needed time to adjust to Venom’s appetite, and Venom needed time to synch with Eddie’s brain waves in order to communicate. It left them tired, crazed and feverish as Eddie tried desperately to share the things he’d seen in Carlton’s lab. Their thoughts were stilted and one-dimensional, but mirror images of each other in terms of forcefulness.  _ Eat. Survive _ , Venom insisted.  _ Help. Expose _ , Eddie countered. 

 

They ended up in a lobster tank. And then the hospital. It was a rough night for everyone involved.

 

Much later, after the fight and the chase and the way Eddie had laughed so beautifully at the raw power coursing through their veins, Venom was finally strong enough to face Eddie head-on, to meet his eyes and flash his teeth. He used to enjoy watching his host cower. Now it just made him sick.

 

“ **_Cooperate and you just might survive_ ** ,” Venom mused, but it was only partially for Eddie’s benefit. He’d seen firsthand the force of the colony’s hunger, how powerless their victims seemed in the moments before their destruction. He wasn’t going to give Eddie false hopes of saving his world, not until he knew what had become of the others. Push comes to shove, Venom would leave the planet in a heartbeat; taking Eddie away to a place they could be safe and alone, but never lonely. The Earth he could afford to leave, but losing Eddie was not an option.

 

To Eddie’s credit, he took the fact that an alien race wanted his planet as a snack rather well. Another human might have spiraled into panicked depression. But Eddie was not like other humans, a fact that made Venom warm with pride. Instead the news only seemed to motivate him, to spark something deep in their chest and made Venom taste the stern flow of determination in Eddie's mind. 

 

Infiltrating the news headquarters was delightfully easy, although Venom could do without the annoying sting of Eddie's terror, despite Venom's repeated assurances that there was no way he'd let them fall. Venom adored the height, and marveled at yet another way Earth had managed to surprise him. From this distance, the city looked almost like the stars of his home galaxy. It was a shame Eddie couldn't enjoy it with him.

 

Venom liked Anne, because Eddie liked Anne. She made Eddie’s thoughts taste interesting. Venom did not like the hospital, and the terrible man that tried to take Eddie away from him. He must not have known there was no force in the galaxy that could keep him from his other half. If there was, he would most certainly die trying.

 

Those small hours Venom spent apart from Eddie felt like an excruciating eternity. Anne was kind and brave like Eddie, but her slot could never fit Venom’s thousand-angled jigsaw piece as perfectly as Eddie did. To compensate, Venom rifled through Anne’s memories as she drove; looking for any and every scrap of Eddie he could find. What he found was… overwhelming.

 

Eddie, awkward and loose-limbed in his own insecurity. Eddie, giggly and flushed with alcohol and confidence. Eddie, warm and naked under soft sheets and slow mornings. Eddie, looking up from a kneel and offering something very shiny indeed. Eddie loved, Eddie  _ in _ love, making love, love, love,  _ love _ -

 

“That’s enough,” Anne rasped, and Venom noticed her knuckles were white against the steering wheel. After a moment he backs off, slowly withdrawing his reach so deep into her mind. He has more than enough to think on.

 

Love. Was that what he felt for Eddie? Was that what Eddie felt for the world? This bitter ache he felt in his soul, would that be what Eddie would feel if Earth were to collapse? Well. Now he had a dilemma on his hands. 

 

Reuniting with Eddie was dizzyingly satisfying, and he was starting to think he had a better word for it. _Love_ , he thought as Eddie opened himself, letting their tongues dance together. _Love_ , he though as he filled Eddie's limbs like syrup, twirled himself around Eddie's heart. **_Love. My love._** **_I am yours. You are mine._**

  
  


In the end, they saved the world. Eddie died, but he came back. Venom died, probably, but he came back. They were exhausted, but happy and confusingly, dizzyingly in love. It was strange, and vile, but it worked for them. It had to.

 

Venom couldn't be happier being stranded on an alien planet. Eddie got a new life- one with adventure and love and a slightly more crowded mind. He couldn't remember what it was like before, only that he doesn't miss being lonely. And, as Venom never let him forget, he would never be lonely again.

 

It's a good life, and they intend to enjoy it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is rushed but I had to post this so I won’t feel guilty moving onto other stuff  
> Also all my social medias are @striderepiphany so hmu  
> Comments are cherished and appreciated!!


End file.
